Only Time will tell
by Cedrics'future'wife
Summary: Soda's new girlfriend is normal if you can overlook one small detail. She's an ex soc who dated Soda's worst enemy. In the story the socs are about to be told off because The Curtis boys have hit money,love, and even a little bit of power.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Holly, Bryan, Lynn, Jessie, or any of their friends. I own nothing besides my beautiful plot and a few characters and my computer. So do not ask me where I came up with such weird names all the characters belong to the writer of The Outsiders.**

_Holly runs out the door of the Old Catholic school wearing her uniform but pulling her hair up in a bun trying not to fall down the stairs_

"Err". "He is always late" she says talking about her boyfriend Soda.

_Holly sits down on the stairs of the old building waiting on Soda to pick her up like normal_

_Soda pulls up in his silver BMW z4._

"Sorry I'm late" he says waving for her to get in the car.

_She bounces down the steps in her normal cheerful way and gets in the car kissing her boyfriend._

"And your excuse this time is?" she says with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"Had to give Steve a ride in the new car," he says.

_She sits back and looks out the window._

"So are you ready" he says in a happy mood smiling at her.

"Of course" she says still looking out the window.

_Soda pulls out on to the busy street and puts his arm around Holly._

"You look a little down," Soda says.

"I had a hard day Soda" Holly says finally looking at her boyfriend.

"Well do you wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"Not really" she answered.

"Okay" he says looking at her while still watching the road.

"Thanks for not making me tell you," she says looking back at him with her hazel eyes.

"How bout you" she says pulling a strand of hair out of her face.

"Normal until the end when this soc came up and just watched us."

_She looked at him funny._

"Hmm why would any soc do that?" she says confused.

_Soda looked at her then quickly glanced back to the road._

_Her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up answering it._

"Hello" she says

Someone on the other line begins to talk to her.

She just says "umm."

_She hangs the phone up quickly._

"That was your brother," she says in a nice way.

"He just wants to know if we were up to a triple date."

_Soda looks weirdly._

"Triple date?" he says confused.

"Yeah with him, Lynn, Dally, and Jessie."

"O" he says still confused.

_He pulls up at his house._

_They both get out of the car and walk in the house._

_Holly looks around the place she had seen so much of in the past year._

_She takes at next to Soda._

"Soda" she says.

"What" he says looking at her with his innocent blue eyes.

"So where is Steve?" she says.

_He looks at her sort of disappointed._

"I told you he needed a ride," Soda says.

_She looks down at her feet like she really wanted to say something._

_Soda looks at her and nudges her and she looks up._

"What's wrong?" he says.

_She looked into his beautiful eyes with her light hazel ones trying to search for an answer to her question._

"What's the matter buttercup?" Soda says.

"Why do you like me when I'm just like all the socs you hate?"

_She tilts her head back down focusing on her feet._

He pauses.

"Well I don't know I guess it's that I feel something with you I've never felt with anyone else and you're not like all the other socs."

"At least not all the ones I know. Inless you know a nice, pretty, intelligent, polite, and irresistible soc.

"Do you know any like that, because I don't?"

"Me neither all the socs I know are mean, disrespectful, ugly, dumb, and ultra jealous".

"Me to" she says.

_She smiles._

_He looked back at her with a huge smile on his face._

Darrel and Lynn walk in the door with Jessie and Dally 

_Holly gets up and walks over to the door and goes out with Soda falling short behind._

"So" Soda says, "You want to get something to eat".

"Yeah".

They walk down the road to a small fast food restraunt called "Central Park" _They grabbed two large fries to go._

_They walked down to the park and took a seat on the bench._

_Then a group of socs walked up behind them._

"Look Bryan, Little miss Holly "your ex" is here with that slime ball brat". 

" Bryan I told you he was with her" one of the smaller socs said.

"I left you and now I'm not a soc anymore so back off" she says getting an attitude with Bryan 

"Well Bryan you're going to let that little slut talk to you like that" another soc says.


End file.
